Meeting the InLaws
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: Sequel to 'For the Life of a Friend'.Wildwing has a perfect life. He has a loving wife, and a newborn baby girl. Now he has to face his in-laws. Isn't that good news.
1. Default Chapter

- - This is the Sequel to ' For the Life of a Friend'. I don't own the Mighty Ducks, but I do own Selene, the three Element Sisters, and the Lord and Lady of the Underworld.---  
  
Wildwing rolled onto his side, not fully aware that he was alone in the bed. Still under sleep's spell, he reached over to the spot where his wife should have occupied. When his arm hit the mattress, his eyes opened. Wing sat up, now fully awake. He looked around his bedroom and saw no sign of his wife. ' The baby must have gotten her up again ', he thought. He got out of bed and reached for his dresser. Getting out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, he got dressed. Before he left the room, he looked at the clock : 4:30. He shook his head and left his room. He found Mallory in the Rec. Room watching tv with Selene craddled in her arms. He smiled and joined Mallory on the couch. Wing kissed Mal's cheek, and swung his arm around her shoulders, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in his wife's arms.  
  
"Good morning baby. How long have you been up?", Wing asked softly.  
  
"Since 2:30. Selene didn't want to sleep with an empty belly.", Mallory chuckled, looking away from the tv.  
  
"I slept through her crying again, didn't I.", he sighed, looking apologeticly at Mallory.  
  
"Its ok!! I like getting up with her. She is my only baby. Plus I'm enjoying the time I have before she learns how to talk.", Mallory answered proudly.  
  
"Mal, she is only two months old.", Wing laughed softly.  
  
"I know but time has already flown by enough. It will be in no time that she is yelling for YOU in the middle if the night.", Mallory nodded.  
  
"Why my name?", Wing asked.  
  
"Because I'm not gonna teach her my name.", she replied with a smile.  
  
Hearing her father's voice, Selene opened her tiny eyes. She whimpered and began to reach for Wing. Wildwing smiled brightly, removing his arm from around his wife's shoulders and took daughter into his arms. He looked down at his beautiful Selene. She had Mallory's features, but his behavior. She looked like Mallory, but acted like Wildwing.  
  
"Has she shown any sign of having powers?", Wing asked, looking up from Selene.  
  
"Well nothing yet. Wing, relax. She'll get her powers when she is alittle bit older. Its nothing to worry about right now.", Mallory said, patting her daughter on the head.  
  
"I know but I just worry about her sometimes.", Wing shrugged.  
  
"The only thing you will have to worry about is Nosedive trying to give her swimming lessons again.", Mallory laughed, taking her daughter back into her arms.  
  
"Hey! I wanna hold her!", Wing cried, glaring at his wife.  
  
"When you learn to get up when she cries, then you to hold her all you want.", Mallory said, glaring back at Wing.  
  
Selene looked from her father to her mother. Her eyes began to tear up and she let out a whimper. Mallory looked down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"See what you did!! You made her cry!", Mallory cried. She held Selene closer, kissing her forehead. Selene calmed down and grabed onto one of Mallory's long locks. Wildwing smiled and kissed Mallory.  
  
"She looks just like you.", Wing whispered, rubbing his daughter's belly with his finger. Selene let go of Mallory's hair, and grabed onto Wing's finger. Wing chuckled. he leaned down and kissed his little girl's tiny fingers. Selene yawned and closed her eyes. Wildwing carefully removed his finger from Selene's death grip. Mallory carefully stood up, Wildwing standing as well. He followed Mallory into Selene's nursery, and watched as his wife laid their daughter in her crib. Mallory kissed Selene's cheek, then dragged Wing out of the room.  
  
"Baby, I was wondering...... why did we name her Selene?", Wing asked, wraping his arm around Mallory's waist as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
  
"Selene is the name of the Greek Goddess of the full moon. She presides over the fertility and abundance of the land and sea. She is a great source of inspiration and empowerment representing the lush nurturing power of motherhood.", Mallory answered as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well that explains alot.", Wing smiled and kissed her. He left her side and started to look through the cabinets. Mallory looked at her husband and sighed. ' He isn't gonna like this', Mallory thought to herslef.  
  
' But I have to tell him before they appear on our doorstep' 


	2. Good News!

"Wing!! Please!!", Nosedive cried.  
  
"No Nosedive! Not after the last time!", Wing yelled, holding Selene over his head with one hand. Selene didn't care that she was so far in the air, she was to busy giggling.  
  
"Aw come on bro!! I promise I won't let go of her again!!", Dive pleaded, trying to reach for his niece.  
  
"Nosedive, for the last time! You are NOT taking my two month old daughter swimming!", Wing replied sternly.  
  
"Once I reach her I will!", Dive threatened, reaching for Selene again.  
  
"Come on, Dive! This isn't a game!", Wing yelled, pushing Nosedive away with his free hand. All of a sudden, Wing didn't feel the weight of his daughter in his hand. He looked up and she wasn't there. He looked over to see Duke holding Selene, smiling.  
  
"Hey, I like this game! I win!", Duke laughed, handing Selene back to Wildwing.  
  
"Come on Wing!! I'll hold her above the water!", Dive cried.  
  
"Well....", Wing started.  
  
"Well what?", Mallory asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Well Dive wants to take Selene for a dip in the pool.", Duke smirked, knowing it was only a certain amount of time until Mallory lost her cool.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going as well, so I'll keep an eye on the both of them.", Mal smiled at Wing.  
  
"YES!!", Dive cheered, taking Selene and running towards the pool.  
  
"Yes, well, hold on, NOSEDIVE!!!!! IF YOU DROP MY BABY I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR.....", Mallory screamed at the top of her lungs, but was cut off by Dive,"OK MAL!!", he screamed back.  
  
"Thats what I was waiting for!", Duke grinned, then left the room.  
  
Wing smiled at his wife and took her into his arms. He kissed her softly.  
  
"Baby I was thinking...Maybe since our baby girl is being taken care of by my brother, maybe we can go make another one.", he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.  
  
"Not right now. I have to go protect the one we have already made.", she laughed, kissing him before going to the pool. Wing shook his head and followed her. He walked into the pool area to see his daughter floating on a raft, and his brother moving her around the water. Mallory had taken a seat on one of the pool chairs near the side of the pool. Wing followed her and sat beside her, watching Nosedive and Selene.  
  
"Wing, I have something I have to tell you.", Mallory said, leaning over to him.  
  
"And that would be?", he asked, leaning in as well.  
  
"You see my par...", She started but was interupted but Wing.  
  
"Nosedive! Do you mind watching my daughter!", he yelled at Dive. Nosedive, not paying attention, due to the fact that he was trying to hear his brother and sister inlaw talking, didn't see Selene drift into the deep end of the pool. Dive went to go after her, but was confused by a slight wave in the pool. Selene was swept up by the wave. The wave formed to the shape of a female duck with blue hair and blue eyes. The female held Selene in her arms, kissing the baby's forehead.  
  
"Hello Electa.", Mallory stated flatly, standing.  
  
"Its good to see you too, baby sister!", Electa smiled, handing Selene back into her mother's arms. Wing got over his shock and went to stand by his wife.  
  
"Wing, this is my older sister, Electa, the element of water", Mallory told her husband.  
  
"Hi...", was all Wing could say.  
  
"Mother is on her way. As well as Father and the other two elements", Electa laughed.  
  
"What?", Wing asked.  
  
"That was what I was trying to tell you, my parents and sisters are coming for a visit.", Mallory answered, sweetly.  
  
"Well thats good news.", Wing said, then fainted. Electa shrugged and turned to her sister.  
  
"How did he handle you going through child birth?"  
  
"The same way" 


	3. Remaining Sisters

Wildwing opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was Mallory's face looking down at him. He noticed that he was on the couch in the Rec.Room.

"Are you ok?", Mallory asked as he began to sit up.

He just nodded, and looked around the room. There were two new faces in the room. One female duck, about the same size as Mallory, with a dark green hair, was holding Selene. The other was another female duck with white hair, looking down at his daughter, smiling. Electa sat smiling at him, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ok. Now I know I missed something.", he said, turning to his wife. Mallory rolled her eyes, then patted his shoulder.

"Alright. The one holding Selene is Lilly. And the one behind Lilly is Demeter.", Mallory said, making the introductions. Wing nodded, looking around the room again. Happy to see that her parents haven't shown up yet. Selene started to cry, so Lilly handed her back to Mallory. Selene almost instantly stoped crying, and fell asleep in Mallory's arms.

"So you are Wildwing? The one who tamed 'fire hazard'.", Lilly laughed.

"Hey!!", Mallory snapped. "I am not a 'fire hazard'!", she cried.

"Yeah. Whatever you say. This is coming from a person who can start fires with just a thought!", Lilly shot back.

"Yeah. That coming from a person who talks to trees!", Mallory growled, handing Selene to Wing.

"Hey!!", Lilly snapped. Electa rolled her eyes, and shook her head at her sisters.

"Can you two ever get along?", Demeter asked softly.

"NO!!", Mallory and Lilly screamed. That woke Selene up, who started screaming. Mallory turned her attention back to her daughter, soothing her until she calmed down. Once she calmed down, Wing took her out of the room, putting her in her crib. When he returned, Mallory and Lilly were back at it. Only Duke and Nosedive had a bowl of popcorn, watching them fight.

"Enough!!!!", Electa yelled, standing up.

"Aww come on! Its just getting good!", Duke cried, earning him a glare from Mallory and Tanya.

"Whatever.", Lilly grumbled, sitting back down. Mallory just sat back down next to her husband.

"Can you tell who is the youngest two out of us four?", Demeter laughed, shaking her head.

"How old are you guys?", Dive asked.

"Well, Mal is the youngest, 23, Lilly second youngest, 24, I'm next, 26, and Electa is the oldest, 27.", Demeter anwsered.

"So I'm guessing that your hair is natural.", Duke said.

"Our hair matches our elements.", Electa answered.

"Ok what are your elements?", Grin asked.

"Mallory is the element of fire. Lilly is the element of earth. I'm the element of air, and Electa is the element of water.", Demeter smiled.

"What do you think Selene's element is?", Tanya asked.

"Well look at her hair! She is gonna be a fire element!", Electa answered, almost proudly.

"Thanks sis.", Mallory smiled.

"So how did Mal end up with the Mcmallards?", Dive asked.

"We were all given to mortal families. We had to gain knowledge of the world above. To tell the truth, we just all met up about a year and a half ago.", Lilly said.

"When Mallory went into the Underworld!", Tanya gasped.

"Yup. I met them all there. I mean how could I not get to know them all. It sucked that we only had 7 hours to get to know each other.", Mallory sighed.

"I don't get it! Your were gone for a week!", Wing said.

"Well time goes by very differently in the Underworld. For every day that goes by here, an hour goes by there.", Mallory explained.

"I'm gonna get everyone some drinks.", Tanya stated getting up.

"I'll join you.", Demeter said, following her. Demeter took one look at her and smiled.

"So how far along are you?", Demeter asked, grabing a hand full of drinks for everyone.

"About a few weeks.....wait how do you know!?", Tanya asked shocked.

"I can sense it on you. You haven't told Duke yet, have you?"

"No"

They were cut off by a scream in the Rec. Room.

"MOMMY!!!"


End file.
